


When the captains away, the Avian looks after his kid

by Cellophaneisastoner



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Avian Charles | Grian, Basically Grian is Tommy and Tubbo’s older brother/Guardian, CaptainSparklez is Tubbo’s dad, Grian calls Tubbo Bee, Grian just don’t have feelings for them, He doesn’t know who Techno is either, Honestly Grian just doesn’t know who Dream is, Jschlatt is not Tubbo’s dad, Kinda unrequited Greamno, Moobloom Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, NOT THE PEOPLE - Freeform, SO, The whole premise is Grian comes to pick them up from the SMP, Then again so do Tommy and Captain, Tommy and Grian are the related ones, Tubbo can speak to bees, Tubbo just lives with them and is being looked after by Grian bc his dad is away, Tubbo’s hair is blonde bc his character’s hair is blonde and I’m basing it off of their characters, Watcher Charles | Grian, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), anyway, but Dream and Tevhno have small crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellophaneisastoner/pseuds/Cellophaneisastoner
Summary: This...really sucked I’m horrible at writing
Relationships: Charles | Grian & Toby Smith | Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF), Charles | Grian & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 10
Kudos: 218





	When the captains away, the Avian looks after his kid

Tommy’s communicator beeped in the middle of their conversation, making everyone turn to him. The blonde picked his communicator up, smiling slightly when he saw the message from Grian.

_**———————-** _

_**Wheat** _

I’m coming to pick you and Bee up

_**Screaming child™️** _

Why tho

_**Wheat** _

Bc it’s been a week since I last saw you

_**Screaming child™️** _

Alright, I’ll tell Bee

_**———————-** _

”Tubbo, he’s coming to pick us up.” Tommy said, moving the show Tubbo the messages between him and Grian.

The other blonde lit up, grinning. “Oh, it’s been forever!” Tubbo cheered. “Who’s coming to pick you up?” Phil asked, trying to look at Tommy’s communicator. “My older brother.” Tommy answered, hanging his communicator onto on of the loops in his jeans.

Tubbo clapped his hands together. “Oh, it’s been so long since we’ve seen Grian!” He said, both blondes missing the incredulous looks thrown at them. “It’s been a week.” The taller blonde snorted, shaking his head fondly.

He received another message, this one saying “Heads up.”. Tommy raised an eyebrow, muttering “Heads up?” before something slammed into the bench he and Tubbo were sitting on. Their heads shot up, both startled. “What the fuck Grian?!” Tubbo shrieked, jumping away from the beach. 

Grian was standing on the back of their bench, a grin stretching across his face as his wings flapped behind him. “I thought I warned you. Heads up.” The older said, shrugging. Tommy jumped, tackling the shorter. “You asshole!” The winged boy yelled, throwing a punch.

Grian stood up, pushing his brother away as he turned back to the group. “Hey Bee.” The blonde said before Tubbo crashed into him, laughing. “It’s been so long!” The Moobloom cried, hugging the Avian. Grian smiled, patting Tubbo’s back.

“Oh, by the way. I heard Captain should be back within the next two months.” The older blonde said, watching in amusement as the Moobloom started cheering.

”So, you’re Tommy’s older brother?” Ranboo asked, looking down at him. Grian blinked, leaning back to look at the enderman. He didn’t make eye contact, as Tommy had told him about Ranboo’s anxiety towards it. “Yes, I’m Grian. And you’re Ranboo?” He asked, folding his arms and flapping his wings once.

The taller nodded, smiling slightly. Grian then turned to find Technoblade and Dream looking at him. “Can I help you?” The Watcher asked, striding to stand in front of them. Sam, noticing this, walked closer.

”Uh, my name is Sam!” The creeper said, holding his hand out. Grian smiled, shaking the other’s hand. “And you are....?” He asked, turning back to the Piglin and blob. “Wait, you don’t know who we are?!” Dream asked, blinking.

”No...? Am I supposed to?” The blonde wondered. “Well, I’m Technoblade and this is Dream.” Techno answered, adjusting his crown. “Ah, well it’s nice to meet you. I’m Grian, Tommy’s older brother and Tubbo’s caretaker.” The Avian said, tilting his head.

Phil worked his way into the conversation, asking “Caretaker?”. Grian nodded. “I’m friends with Tubbo’s dad, you might know him. I’m just watching over the kid until he gets back.” The Watcher explained, shifting his wings and messing with his sleeves.

”What’s his name?” Dream asked, straightening his back. “Oh, his name is CaptainSparklez!” Grian answered, missing the shocked looks. “What?!” Sam shouted. “Yeah. Unfortunately, I have to cut this short.” The Avian turns around, yelling “Tommy, Bee! It’s time to leave!”.

Tommy sighed, unfurling his wings and holding his arms out. He could hear Sam suck in a sharp breath, and remembered basically no one knew he had wings. Tubbo jumped into his best friend’s arms, making the blonde grunt. Grian and Tommy took off, the oldest of the trio turning to wave before they flew off.

”Wow, who knew Tommy had wings.” Ranboo muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> This...really sucked I’m horrible at writing


End file.
